


Merely Protecting Your Honour

by KottaKitty



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jealous/protective Octavius, jed and octy are so cute i am a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius waiting to meet with Jedediah when he over hears some comments that make him forget to bite his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merely Protecting Your Honour

Octavius had just dismissed his men from a day’s training, although they were plastic museum models they still needed to live up to the Roman footsteps they were following in. The general was proud of the progress they had made today, the men had all worked very hard and well deserved the resting time they now had. Normally Octavius wouldn’t be happy that training was over, normally he would have nothing but a stack of boring work to return to. But today was most certainly different. 

He glanced over his shoulder as he packed away some of the equipment used today, and saw the cowboy Jedediah (his boyfriend, although they weren’t that public about their relations). The Roman smirked to himself and he turned back to the equipment, he'd make Jedediah wait just a little bit longer. Octavius hauled the pack equipment over his shoulder and began a slow walk over too where they kept it. 

On the walk he could easily admire his boyfriend from a distance. 

The way Jedediah leant against the column with his right foot crossed over his left, arms folded, hat tipped back and his gorgeous blue eyes shining in the fake sun of the diorama. He really was a sight for sore eyes.

On his way back, Octavius saw a group of his men all gathered together chatting and laughing with one and other. He had always had a bad habit of listening in on other people’s convocations, but he just couldn’t help it, the Roman general had always been quite a naturally nosey person. But this was most certainly a convocation he wished he hadn’t heard.

"That blond cowboy-"

"He’d get some if you know what I’m saying-"

"I bet he'd like it too-!"

"Oh he's just waiting for-"

Octavius blushed and was suddenly filed with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. How dare they say such things about Jedediah! Disgusting. He was nothing short of appalled with his men’s behaviour, he had it completely in his right to go over to them and force them to run laps for the rest of the evening. But the men had already trained so hard today, plus he didn’t want to cause a scene...

The Roman then had a very simple and yet effective plan. Just to show off to his men that the only one living the fantasies they were discussing would be their general and commander himself.

"Hey I’m gunna go over and ask if he wants to-" one of the soldiers began only to trail off when he noticed Octavius walking over to the cowboy he was about to try and flirt with.

The men all watched in amazement as their general proceeded to walk over, take the cowboys hand and press a passionate kiss too the others lips. The cowboy seemed a little surprised at first but was soon reciprocating the affection. They broke apart and gazed in too each other’s eyes for a moment before the cowboy began to laugh. The pair then proceeded to walk off holding hands. The men couldn’t really decide if they were shocked or disappointed by the events they had just witnessed. Either way, they knew that they should defiantly not go for that cowboy, no one wanted to face Octavius' training when on his bad side.

Jedediah turned to Octavius with a cheeky grin on his face "What was all that about partner? I know I’m pretty darn irresistible but you've never done that before." Not that he was complaining about the sudden kiss, he’d always love kisses as long as he was receiving them from his Octy.

The Roman blushed and averted his eyes "I was just making sure people knew we were a couple." he looked back to Jedediah "Some of my men were saying some rather unsavoury things about you which I did not appreciate or approve of. I thought I had best show them that the handsome cowboy was, in fact, mine.” Octavius seemed to think for a moment before a small evil smile tugged on his lips “Of course I’ll make them work twice as hard in tomorrow’s training."

"Aw man, you were jealous!" Jedediah joked as he swung his and Octavius’ hands in a childish fashion.

"I was not! I was merely protecting your honour and proving to some of the more foolish members of my army that they could not have what was already taken!" Octavius began to feel he cheeks heat up as he grew more frustrated.

Jedediah calmed down quickly, he enjoyed teasing his boyfriend, but sometimes he had to just be sincere, "Hey, thanks partner, for protecting my honour an all." he brought Octavius’ hand up to kiss it sweetly, then he rubbed his thumb gently over the same spot "Heck I’d have done the same! 'Cept I would have probably beat all of ass holes up first!" he laughed.

"I'm sure you would have." Octavius tried to sit sarcastically but he couldn’t hide his smile from his voice. He always found it particularly hard not to smile around Jedediah. "Come along anyway, we have dinner plans do we not?" the Roman changed the subject.  
"Why I believe we do." Jedediah grinned like a fool at Octavius. He began swinging their hands once more, but this time it was far more gentle and loving than teasing and childish.

They were quite for a while after that, just enjoying the scenery of the diorama together. But Jedediah soon broke the peacefulness between them “hey um, just so you know, if any of your men had come near me sayin’ any of that ‘unsavoury’ stuff you was on about, there’s no way in hell I’d have gone along with it. ‘Cause I love you an’ stuff.”

A weight Octavius didn’t even know was looming over him was suddenly lifted from his shoulders; he hadn’t even noticed that he was worrying so much about that. Seems rather silly really, he knew Jed wouldn’t go off with some other Roman, but if felt nice to have a vocal confirmation front the cowboy. 

Octavius smiled sweetly at his partner “Thank you, and I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
